One treatment for non-bacterial disorders of the prostate such as chronic prostatitis and a congested prostate is the prostate massage. Some urologists believe that the most effective treatment for such prostatitis is for the doctor to massage the prostate at regular intervals. Other urologists are far less enthusiastic about this procedure, and some do not believe in it at all. To perform such a massage, the physician simply inserts a gloved finger into the rectum and strokes the prostate very gently. It serves to relieve the symptoms of chronic prostatitis by draining accumulated prostatic fluid from the glands and ducts.
Given the difference of opinion of urologists as to the need for prostatic massages, such massages can be difficult to obtain. In any event, the regular and repeated massaging of the prostate can often require frequent visits to the doctor's office. This causes the patient to incur a considerable expense and inconvenience. As such, a need has developed for allowing an individual to carry out his own prostatic massage.
Hemorrhoids can be of severe pain to the individual. In may circumstances, external medicines are applied to the hemorrhoid for the treatment of such hemorrhoidal tissues. However, the external application of such medicines is only moderately effective in the treatment and remedying of severe hemorrhoidal conditions. It is believed that a hemorrhoid massage is most effective in stimulating blood flow in the area of the hemorrhoidal tissues. Heretofore, no device has been developed which effectively stimulates blood flow in such area.
In the past, some patents have issued relating to rectal devices. U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,753, issued on Sep. 24, 1985 to Brenman et al., describes an apparatus and method for stimulating penile erectile tissue. In this invention, a body is provided which may be inserted into the rectum of a user. The body is shaped so as to closely conform to the topological configuration of the rectum within the anal area to a site adjacent to the prostate gland. Electrical circuitry for generating a neurally stimulating electrical signal is located within the body. Electrodes, placed at particular locations on the surface of the body, apply the signal to the user. At least one of the electrodes closely contacts the prostate gland when the body member is operatively disposed, at a region or spot on the prostate gland previously determined to be sensitive to electrical stimulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,881, issued on Apr. 11, 1995 to Cathaud et al., describes a trans-rectal probe. This trans-rectal probe includes a probe body made of a flexible self-supporting polymer material whose degree of flexibility is designed to enable it to comply with the shape of the rectum while having substantially no compression effect on the rectum when inserted therein. The invention makes it possible to achieve accurate, safe and reliable positioning of an instrument for detection or therapeutic treatment level with the organ to be observed or treated. In particular, this device is designed for treatment of the prostate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,478,786, issued on Aug. 9, 1949 to H. M. Smallen, describes a prostate gland massaging implement. This implement includes a lever having an interior handle which constitutes a power arm to extend down in front of the abdomen and a substantially horizontal portion extending under the groin and offset laterally to avoid the genital organs. The implement has an upwardly and forwardly bent posterior portion which forms the work arm. This work arm extends into the rectal passage to bear across the frontal wall thereon adjacent the prostate gland. The bent portion between the horizontal and the posterior portions serves as a fulcrum point against the front wall of the rectal opening when the implement is subject to pivotal movement around this point.
The present inventor has two United States patents showing devices for releasing congested prostate fluid. U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,950, issued on Aug. 25, 1998, describes such a device including a head having a size suitable for fitting in a human rectum and through a sphincter. The head has a size suitable for rubbing the prostate gland. A rod is connected to the bottom of the head and extends outwardly therefrom. The rod serves to position the head and guide a movement of the head as the sphincter contracts and relaxes. An abutment surface is affixed to the rod distal the head. The abutment surface contacts the perineum area and pushes up on the perineum area as the sphincter contracts. The rod is a rigid rod having a generally L-shaped or Comprising:-shaped configuration with a radius of curvature such that the head tilts toward the prostate gland as the sphincter contracts and draws the head upwardly. The head has a generally ellipsoidal shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,009, issued on Jan. 19, 1999 to the present inventor, describes an apparatus for releasing congested prostate fluid having a head with a size suitable for fitting into a human rectum and through the sphincter and having a surface for pushing on the prostate gland. A rod is connected to the bottom of the head and extends outwardly therefrom so as to guide a movement of the head as the sphincter relaxes and contracts. An abutment member is positioned on the rod opposite the head so as to push on the perineum area simultaneously with the head pushing on the prostate gland. The abutment member has a variable angular relationship with the head.
In each of these prior art patents to the present inventor, the rod movably holds the head within the sphincter, and when the external sphincter contracts, the lateral pressure of the external sphincter drives the head upwardly and the rod adds pressure against the perineum area simultaneously. The power of the sphincter's contraction is divided into one for pressure on the prostate and one for pressure onto the perineum area. Under certain circumstances, some persons have felt that the perineum pressure by this rod was strong and uncomfortable.
There are several anal treatment dialators and other mechanical devices that are intended to be received within various human body orifices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,642, issued on Jul. 11, 1942, is a stationary device having greater than one inch diameter. The diameters of a narrow section and a middle section of the device are more than two times the length of the narrow and middle section. The device has a proportionately large diameter, in comparison with the length of the device, and induces an evacuative response of the anorectal area. Also, the diameter of the first section of the device is smaller than the middle section of the device. This large area of narrowing tapered surface toward the top end of the device receives an outward thrust force from an lateral pressure of the anorectal area.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,763,265 and 3,916,906 are devices that each has a middle section with very small ends in comparison with the first and second ends of the concave section and a proportionately large diameter at the first end of the narrow section compared to the length of the middle section. The diameters of the middle section and the narrow section are not equal. Since both devices have smaller diameters at the ends sections with larger diameters in the middle sections, the device is very difficult to retain within the anal canal.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 428,488 shows the design of a device having a very large diameter in comparison with the length of the middle section. The device also includes large spherical objects at the first end and the second end thereof. As such, the device makes it very difficult to initiate peristaltic movement within anal canal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,589,193, to the present inventor, utilizes balance for the purpose of retaining the device within the anal canal. The balanced position is the result of the tapered surfaces at the head and at the resistor.
It is an object of the present invention to neutrally hold the device within the anal canal by the pecten and induce peristaltic movement of the anal canal. As such, the device can be driven slightly backward and forward by the peristaltic activity within the anal canal.
It is another object of the present invention to utilize the slight movements of the device as caused by peristaltic movement to effectively massage the internal and external hemorrhoids without aggravating the hemorrhoidal condition.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a device which utilizes the peristaltic movement within the pecten to consume a large amount of energy in order to increase fresh blood circulation in the anorectal area in order to improve hemorrhoidal conditions.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a small diameter device having smooth curved surfaces so as to avoid further aggravating the conditions of the hemorrhoids.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hemorrhoid treatment device which is easy to use, inexpensive, and easy to manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.